User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/Silent Hill (Ch. 2)
"Master, what are we going to do? We have no mortals in Silent Hill. Won't you parish if there aren't any souls in the Silent Hill for you to take to gain energy?" Chloe asked. "Ah, you are correct, Chloe. I will parish. But...I was told there was ''some sort of human life form in the Silent Hill. I noticed how I wasn't gaining any energy though." Izzy said. "Goddammit!" Izzy yelled dropping her fist on the table. "Liz you told me there was a mortal in there! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!" Izzy screamed. Liz jumped up when she heard her name. "Huh?" "You told me that there was human life forms in the Silent Hill. Why did you lie to me about such a thing? You know I will die without the souls!" Izzy yelled. "B..but there was humans in there! They must have died from the nightmares! I'm sorry, Izzy." Liz said putting her head down in shame. Izzy looked at Liz with a mix of shock and disgust. Although, Izzy wasn't in human form. The servants couldn't see Izzy's face at all. Her black hood covered her face. "What did you just call me?" Izzy hissed. Izzy never allows her servants to call her by her nickname, or full name. "I called you Izzy..." Liz mumbled. Izzy glared at Liz. Her eyes flashed red at Liz. Then she sighed. "Oh yes, you're new. I forgot. I haven't laid down the rules for you yet. Rule number one, you refer to me as Master. Number two, you look at me and speak up when I'm speaking to you. Number three, never lie to me. I will kill you. Number four, remember who is higher than you. And that is me. I will always be higher than you, ''Elizabeth Walker. Always." Izzy snapped. Liz trembled in fear and nodded. "So, repeat what you just said, but correctly this time, servant." Izzy snapped. "There were humans in the Silent Hill. The humans must have died from the Nightmares. I am sorry, Master." Liz said looking straight at Izzy. "Very good. And, I believe you. I'll have the Demons look for the body or bodies. Once they find it, they can eat it for dinner. Quick and simple resolution. Now as for myself..." Izzy trailed off. She got up and went into her bedroom to ponder about how she could get humans in the Silent Hill. She changed into human form and then grabbed her soul sucking necklace out of it's black leather case and put it on. She gasped for air. "Damn it I have no soul don't try to take something that isn't there." Izzy said to herself. Izzy walked out to the servant corridors again. Liz had never seen Izzy in her human form, so this was the first time. "Woah." Liz mouthed. "Alright servants I have a job for you. And myself. We're going to befriend some humans and lure them to the Silent Hill. Young souls have the most energy. Considering this, I know there is a University a couple of miles away from here. I'll take care of the 'enrollments' for us, and then, we can befriend some college students. We can lure them into Silent Hill, and then, the Demons and Nightmares will take care of the rest." Izzy explained. "Do I make myself clear?" "Yes Master!" The servants yelled. "Great. Now pack your bags." Izzy said. Izzy went back into her bedroom and looked out the window. It was snowing. Just like Izzy liked it. Snow is annoyance to humans. Humans are an annoyance to Izzy. But Izzy needs them to survive. "I will soon have the power you wished upon me, Mother. I will not let you down." That's it for Chapter 2! Let me know what you think will happen next in the comments! HaleyMartin74 xx Calem and Serena xx 16:32, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts